Seven Deadly Sins
by PrettyYellow
Summary: Beads of sweat drizzled on the back of her neck as she sat cautiously at the bar. She felt his eyes bore into her soul while she gingerly sipped her Martini.
1. Lust

A/N: These are all one shots, and set in different seasons. For all my chair lovers, up to you to decide which season each sin is. I want to thank my beta **suspensegirl. ** For the sake of this one shot, Chuck's suit can be found here: .com/gallery/waldass/ and Blair's black dress can be found here: .com/2008/09/leighton-meester-attends-entourage-premiere/.

Lust

_Lust is not interested in its partners, but only in the gratification of its own craving, not in the satisfaction of our whole natures, but only in the appeasement of an appetite that we are unable to subdue - (Fairlie, 175) _

Beads of sweat drizzled on the back of her neck as she sat cautiously at the bar. She felt his eyes bore into her soul while she gingerly sipped her Martini. She pretended to be genuinely interested in the nonsense her bubbly blonde best friend was babbling. She couldn't look at him.

Doing so would give him the satisfaction of him knowing she acknowledged his presence; which was something she refused to do.

Not after everything that had happened these past months. Not after he ripped her heart out with his harsh bare hands after seeking that Brooklyn trash for solace. Not after realizing he was not going to confess his sin if Dan had not sucker punched him into the truth; and especially not after he came back to Manhattan, brand new like Ken with Barbie for the whole world to see. While he returned a changed man, she transferred to Columbia and found herself again. She was finally happy again and had not spoken to or seen him since she left for Paris. Quite frankly, she wanted nothing more to do with him. Although her journey had been painful, she was convinced she had finally moved on with her life.

That was until she finally caved into temptation and returned his gaze. Her feelings she thought were long gone returned stronger than ever. He frowned at her obvious discomfort and returned his attention to his girlfriend. If it hadn't been for Serena, Blair wouldn't even have to see him now. She only agreed to come to Butter after Serena had suggested a desperately needed girl's night (coincidentally, after she and Nate had broken up, yet again). She regretted it the instant she walked in, as she fought the urge to let the memories pour in at the sight of him.

"I'm thinking we should go to Spain this weekend," Blair heard her friend drone on.

"That sounds great," Blair mumbled, still fighting the urge to look at him again.

"B, you haven't been listening to a word I said. What's going on?" Serena complained, annoyed.

"S," Blair sighed. "I'm fine. I'm just a little warm, that's all. I'm going to head to the ladies room." Serena nodded suspiciously as she turned her attention to the cute blonde stranger quickly approaching her. Blair smiled falsely at the pompous strangers as she scurried to the ladies room. Get it together, Waldorf, she scolded herself, as she pushed open the heavy bathroom door. She entered the deserted bathroom and grabbed a paper towel, dampening it before gently placing it on her forehead. "Tonight is almost over," she muttered to her reflection. She gave herself a quick onceover and headed to the door.

"Didn't think I'd ever see you again," she heard an all too familiar voice say as she exited the bathroom. He was leaning casually against the wall in his all grey designer suit, raking his fingers through his chocolate hair when she made eye contact with him.

"Well, let's pretend this didn't happen and you still will not have seen me," Blair retorted, as she brushed past him.

"Blair," he called out, as he gently pulled her back towards him. "Don't act like this."

"Like what?" Blair asked innocently. He was too close to her and it was becoming painfully hard to resist caving into temptation.

"Like the butterflies aren't still there." He replied smoothly, gently combing his fingers through her hair. He had missed her. He couldn't tell her that he only pretended to change so she could get over him. He was tired of being the cause of her pain, and to him the only logical way to free her was to "change". He hadn't expected to see her tonight, and couldn't fight the feelings that emerged when he laid eyes on her.

Blair hoped he didn't notice her quiver as she said, "The butterflies are long gone. You have a girlfriend now which you and Gossip Girl seem to love to remind me of every chance you get."

He smirked. "Jealousy doesn't suit you well, Waldorf." Before she could reply his lips crashed onto hers. If she was stronger she would've pushed him away from her and walked out of his life again but she couldn't help herself. Lust filled her veins as she leaned towards him, letting his tongue glide gently into her mouth. He groped her back ferociously just inches away from her luscious bottom

"Meet me at the Empire," he panted, walking away from her before she could answer.

It would be easy to stand him up, and return to her and Serena's girls' night out. It would be easy to pretend like what just happened, didn't.

But easy didn't suit Blair either.

She gave Serena a lame excuse of suddenly feeling ill, and hurried to his hotel. The taxi ride there was quicker than she realized, and soon the butterflies were involuntarily flurrying in the pit of her stomach. She nervously walked into the Empire, stepped into the awaiting elevator and pressed the button to the penthouse suite. Her chocolate eyes met his as the elevator doors chimed open.

No words were spoken as he quickly unzipped her black dress. They tore each other's clothes off as they headed to his bedroom. There would be no gentleness tonight. Tonight would be pure unadulterated lust. He pushed Blair on his bed, hungrily sucking her breasts. Silent tears slid down her cheeks as he roughly thrust inside of her. Each thrust she silently cried a little more out of the combination of pain and pleasure she felt at the same time. They climaxed simultaneously with such intensity, they both quickly fell asleep after a few more rounds.

Early the next morning, Blair yawned as she sat up in his sex-filled bed. She gazed around the room, wrinkling her nose from the smell of sex, and slowly climbed out of the bed. She wondered to herself how her dress ended up in his room as she quietly slid into it. She glanced over her shoulder at his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, so relaxed.

But this didn't change anything.

He was still with her for reasons unbeknownst to her, and she was happy without him. At least she was getting better at pretending she was okay with being without him. She would go on with her life, without him. It was just how things were supposed to be. She gave him one last quick glance as she walked into the elevator, out of the hotel, and out of his life. Again.


	2. Envy

A/N: I want to thank my beta reader suspensegirl, and all my fans for the comments, and etc. As another reminder each chapter/sin is a standalone so they do not coincide with one another hence why each chapter/sin may or may be in the same season, and up to you to decide. This takes place after Victor, Victrola when Nate and her broke up and she has slept with Chuck.

Envy

_Envy is counting the other fellows blessings instead of your own._

The perfect couple had just secretly gotten back together after a short lived breakup. His heart pounded as he watched the beautiful brunette stroll confidently across the courtyard. Her chocolate curls bounced off her shoulders as he watched her kiss the All-American boy he hated to love. His best friend Nate was a good guy. But he didn't deserve her. He didn't appreciate the true value of her beauty.

"What are you staring at?" Eric, his recently acquired stepbrother, interrupted his thoughts.

Chuck remained silent.

"You know, I'm more observant than people think," Eric began leaning against the brick wall next to Chuck. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"Spare me the psychoanalysis," Chuck scoffed, walking away. He'd never admit how much Eric really got underneath his skin. It wasn't that he didn't like Eric. He was the only male who truly understood who he was without judgment. He just didn't like what Eric could _do_. He seemed to always know what Chuck really meant when he did things and never hesitated to point it out indirectly. Was it that obvious how he felt about her or was Eric really that intuitive?

He later spotted her sitting quietly by herself on the Met steps. He knew something was wrong when she wasn't with her absent-minded minions. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Leave me alone Bass." Blair retorted, folding her arms across her chest. She hid her beautiful eyes behind dark Gucci shades.

"Look, I may not be Serena or Nate, but whatever is bothering you, you can tell me," he replied.

She remained silent as Chuck followed her gaze. She was watching Nate, and the beautiful blonde Serena laughing and talking about something indiscernible. Chuck returned his gaze to Blair and immediately recognized the look on her face. The same expression he undoubtedly wore whenever he saw Blair and Nate together.Envy, no matter how hard someone attempts to is not a feeling nor expression that can easily be hidden, and it was written all over Blair's face.

Blair looked at Chuck, thoughtfully, considering his offer. She half heartedly smirked, grabbed her things and walked away from him without a word. Chuck could only chuckle at the situation. He knew Blair would always keep her guard up, just like him. It was the only way to not get hurt.

Blair hated the way she felt around her best friend. Next to her, she felt inadequate. Unattractive. Forgettable. Tonight was her seventeenth birthday party and all eyes should have been on her, but instead all the guests were watching Serena battle some Brooklyn trash friend of Humphrey's in Guitar Hero. Blair strolled out to the rooftop, blackberry held tightly in her pale hand as she gazed at the city. Nate had been acting strange lately but she was sure he wouldn't break his tradition of calling her on her birthday at midnight. Blair glanced at her phone anxiously. Her anxiety began to build as her phone clock displayed that it was eleven thirty.

"Are you ready for your present?" Chuck sauntered confidently next to her. Blair pulled his head back with his hair. "If you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask."

Blair let go of his ear, and buried her face into her hands. She sighed, "You nauseate me."

"All this talk that you have to be with Nate or the world will end. Face it. It's over." Chuck leaned in to her. Ever since the night in the limo, Blair had made it her mission to pretend like nothing had happened, and return to her perfect little life, starting with Nate

"You sound like a jealous boyfriend."

Chuck scoffed turning away from her. "Yeah right. You wish."

Blair laughed in response. "No. You wish."

"Please. You forget who you're talking to."

"So do you." Realization suddenly hit Blair as she slowly looked up at him. "Do you…like me?"

Chuck hesitated. He closed his eyes as he subtly admitted, "Define like."

Blair nervously laughed in shock. "You've got to be kidding me. I do not believe this."

"How do you think I feel? I haven't slept. I feel sick like there's something fluttering in my stomach." Chuck admitted, feeling stupid for being unable to lie to her, even to get what he wants.

"Butterflies?" Blair asked incredulously. "Oh no, no, no, this is NOT happening."

"No one is more surprised or ashamed than I am." Chuck replied exasperated.

"Chuck," Blair began. "You know that I adore all of God's creatures and the metaphors that they inspire but, those butterflies have got to be murdered."

Chuck leaned into her. "Fine, it wasn't that great anyways." He replied leaving her once again alone of the rooftop.

Blair returned to the so called party. During her and Chuck's awkward exchange, nothing had changed. No one noticed that Blair had been gone for fifteen minutes; instead, everyone was still watching precious Serena playing apparently a rematch. Blair returned to the rooftop as she continued to wait for Nate to call.

She could feel his presence behind her without him even saying a word.

"Stalk me much?" Blair quipped. It seemed Chuck always knew where to find her when she didn't want to be found.

"What are you still doing up here all alone?" Chuck asked casually.

Blair sighed, "I don't know where Nate is and he always calls me at midnight when it turns into my birthday."

"Well, I wouldn't count on it tonight." Chuck informed her. "Doesn't it strike you as a little bit of coincidence the timing of everything?"

"What exactly do you mean?" Blair rolled her eyes.

"Well," Chuck began, smirking deviously. "Nate suddenly decides he wants to get back together moments after your mother decides to put the brakes on the deal she had with the captain."

"So, you're saying Nate is only pretending to like me and actually using me to get to my mother?" Blair asked in disbelief. Chuck remained silent. "He wouldn't do that."

Chuck looked at Blair skeptically. "Yes, he would. If it was to help his family, you know he would."

"Nate loves me." Blair defended. "Whatever he's doing, wherever he is, he will call at midnight. You'll see."

"Care to make a wager?" Chuck inquired, leaning too close to her. "If he calls, I'll leave you alone forever. If he doesn't, you spend the night with me."

"I will not." Blair shoved Chuck away.

"Sure," Chuck teased.

"I am, I just—"Blair began. Chuck followed her gaze and his heart sunk. Unknowingly they both mirrored the same expression: envy. Nate was laughing and grinning from ear to ear at Serena. Blair felt that once again when it came to Serena, no matter who or where, she couldn't win.

"Guess who I found," Serena interrupted.

Blair plastered on a fake smile. "Nate, you made it."

"Of course I did," Nate replied. He still hadn't left Serena's side. "But I have some things I have to do with my father. I just wanted to give you your present."

Blair could barely contain her excitement. Nate handed her the Chanel bag he had hidden behind his back. Blair quickly opened it and immediately gave him a false smile. He had gotten her a black Chanel purse, and as beautiful as it was, it wasn't what she wanted. After years of being together, he still had yet to pick out the perfect gift for her. "Thanks, Nate! It's perfect!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him.

"I knew you'd like it." Nate beamed. "Well, sorry, Blair, but I have to go."

Blair pouted, but told Nate she understood. Serena gave her an excuse that she had to find Dan, and they were leaving. As Chuck and Blair watched Serena and Nate walk away, they both felt a pang of jealousy. Chuck knew Blair would never look at him like she did Nate, and Blair knew she would always be second best in Nate's eyes.

Chuck grabbed the box he had discreetly placed on the table. "You won. Nate may not have called but he did show up. I'll leave you alone but before I do… I know you rather Nate was the one to give this to you," Chuck started as he handed her the black box. "But something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty." He walked away knowing he couldn't handle the disappointment that it was him and not Nate who had given it to her.

Blair slowly opened the box, and her jaw dropped open at its contents. It was the diamond necklace she had put on hold and hoped Nate would get for her. Blair smiled to herself. Well, Nate _didn't_ call.


End file.
